


Pages of the Everyday

by slighter_writer



Category: A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Pixelberry
Genre: F/F, I have no idea where I'm going with this, Modern AU, Sabina is a lesbian queen cinnamon roll, Syphax is also a cinnamon roll, This is at a very short start, Xanthe and MC are bi disasters, based off an idea I had, everyone is in their twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighter_writer/pseuds/slighter_writer
Summary: Modern Apartment AU of ACOR. Will update slowly.





	Pages of the Everyday

Syphax feels like seeing three of his neighbors sprawled out on the couch, eyes glued to the TV, and stuffing their faces with snack food (probably his) should surprise him…

…but at this point, he just rolls with it.

“Hello, people who do not live here,” Syphax sighs.

The three of them turn around.

“Hi!”

“Hey.”

“Yo.”

“You know,” Syphax stuffs his own key in his pocket, walking over to the coffee machine. “I gave you guys that key in case of _emergencies_.”

“This _was_ an emergency!” Arin insists.

“Kinda,” Sabina admits. “Sorta… _maybe_ …?”

Xanthe shrugs.

“We were out of Doritos.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, right now, this is very bare, but I had this scene gnawing at the back of my mind for months now, and I NEEDED to write it already! I have no idea where I’ll go with this, since I don’t have the patience of a writer and have no idea where I’d begin. And I know this is kinda lacking in fluff, and I apologize for that. I know there’s a lack of Sabina content, let alone Xanthe content, so I’ll try to update this when I can!


End file.
